sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerl
Emerl (エメル, Emeru) is an ancient weapon known as the Gizoid originating from the Nocturnus Clan. Emerl was discovered by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Emerl is classified as a superweapon. Gerald attempted to nullify his destructive programming, but failed. In an attempt to curb it, he gave it the same qualities as his creation, Shadow the Hedgehog, a "soul" based on that of Gerald's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) Emeral is a robot rhat consists of the color schemes of: mustard-yellow, orange, olive-brown, beige. His eye color is blue, height is 110 cm. (3 ft. 7 in.), weight is 14 kg. (30.8 lbs.), and he was created 4000+ years ago in Nocturne. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends & Allies *Christopher Thorndyke *NiGHTS *Shahra the Genie *Thomas Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Ash Ketchum *Tracey Sketchit *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Amy the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat Familiy *Nocturnus Clan (creators) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman Robotnik **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jessie **James **Jake **Meowth Abilities and Powers History Past Emerl was originally created as the strongest and most powerful of the Gizoids, a series of robots warriors that can copy peoples abilities, more than four thousand years prior to the series by an ancient civilization of echidnas known as the Nocturnus Clan, referred to as The Fourth Great Civilization by Gerald Robotnik, with the purpose of aiding the Nocturnus Clan in conquering the ancient world. During his brief time with the Nocturnus Tribe, Emerl apparently befriended one of the Echidna living there, called Nestor the Wise. With his creation however, the Nocturnus Clan had become so powerful that they caught the attention of a supposed being called Argus, who transported the entire Nocturnus Clan and the Gizoid army into the Twilight Cage in an event that came to be known as the Argus Event. Emerl however, somehow managed to escape imprisonment, or was simply left behind, and was the only one from the Nocturnus Clan to do so. As the Nocturnus Clan faded into legend, history came to regard Emerl as the one who destroyed that civilization, and Emerl himself was lost. About fifty years prior to series, Professor Gerald Robotnik found it in a warehouse, and took it to the Space Colony ARK for research. He managed to create a Link with the Gizoid, and figured out that it could learn how to do anything, and that it got stronger when absorbing Chaos Emeralds. He then started Project: Gizoid and equipped the robot with a "heart", a free-willed emotions-based AI. Unfortunately, the project was never finished as Gerald had to hand over the Gizoid to the government in order to buy more time for his Project Shadow, the research experiment to create the ultimate lifeform. However, the Gizoid soon absorbed a large amount of weapons, and decimated a large section of the ARK. The government then finally decided that Gerald's research was too dangerous to continue, canceled Project Shadow, and imprisoned all that knew about it. Synopsis Category:Gizoids Category:Robots Category:Nocturne Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Artificial intelligences Category:Dimensional Characters Category:Light Category:Dark